


Fantasy Fulfilled

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo - Round 5 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 2, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dominant Natasha, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Tony Stark Has a Praise Kink, Top Natasha Romanov, Under-negotiated Kink, Undercover Natasha Romanov, Vibrators, enhanced natasha romanov, submissive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Perhaps it didn’t have to be a fantasy? The thought of reality had anticipation building inside of Natasha.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Kink Bingo - Round 5 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878349
Comments: 25
Kudos: 145
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Fantasy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> This diverges in Iron Man 2 but keeps a couple of the same elements. I thought it would be interesting to explore Natasha during a different point in the MCU.
> 
> I wrote this one for O5: "Pegging"

It wasn’t _part_ of her mission, certainly wasn’t encouraged or required, but Natasha had learned long ago you could learn a lot from someone by having sex with them. That was especially true when she was involved in a longer mission and in close contact with the subject—it could be used to develop _trust_. She had used sex on multiple occasions to get close to her mission, to get them to let their guard down around her. Her body was just another tool, another weapon, she could use to gain information and achieve her mission goals. Natasha _excelled_ at using every weapon she had at her disposal.

However, Tony Stark wasn’t just any mission. This particular assignment required something _more_.

He was smart, clever, dangerous and powerful. There was a little thrill that went through her every time those intelligent brown eyes landed on her, dragged over her body and lingered but he didn’t touch and he didn’t use his position to _persuade_ her into bed. It was another little piece of information she mentally stored away even as it gave her another possible avenue to explore as she observed him. Natasha had certainly fucked worse and it certainly wouldn’t be a chore to fuck Tony Stark. Her most recent assignment was particularly handsome and had arguably the best ass she’d seen in her life.

There had been multiple times she’d imagined the sight of him bent over one of his work tables, moaning and whimpering, as she fucked him with her favorite attachment. It was a lovely fantasy even if everything she’d read seemed to point towards him needing control.

It didn’t take much for her decide to tempt him into bed—the pros outweighed the cons.

She only needed to actively show her interest, smile coyly at him and flirt. Little touches, presses of her body against him, let him know she was absolutely interested. Once he picked up those breadcrumbs it wasn’t long before she was accepting the very tempting offer of warming his bed. Unlike previous missions she actually _wanted_ to climb into bed with this particular assignment and unlike previous men this one _wasn’t_ taking any kind of liberties with her body.

Everything after her acceptance of his offer was unexpected and Natasha was reevaluating everything she’d thought she knew about Anthony Edward Stark.

Natasha had _not_ expected an attentive lover and she had certainly not expected a submissive tendency that couldn’t be denied but she was more than happy to adapt and to delight in taking full advantage of this newest bit of information. He was handsome, possessed one of the most brilliant minds in the world and had red in his ledger he was trying to wipe clean just like her. A feeling of anticipation, a bit of undeniable excitement, shot through her at the realization that she wouldn’t have to act submissive and demur in bed. She could be _herself_ and not have to suppress the imperative _need_ to be in control of the situation _and_ her own body.

She would be the one in control, the one setting the pace and the one holding all of the power. Tony Stark had willingly ceded it all to her the moment they had entered the bedroom she was staying in and who was she to turn down such a tantalizing offer? Natasha was quite content to dominate Tony and take all the pleasure she could wring out of his body.

The dress she wore slid down the length of her body, pooled at her feet and left her in the lingerie she’d chosen that morning. She wore red and gold because Natasha knew what she wanted and she knew how to play to a man’s vanity, even Tony Stark. Appreciation and arousal were more than obvious on Tony’s face as she grinned wickedly, left her heels on and straddled his waist. Her fingers trailed up, nails scratching his scalp, before knotting lightly in the strands that had run through her fingers and yanking lightly.

She could feel the way his body jolted, how it rocked up into her in clear arousal and grinned as she lazily ground her hips _down_ into the impressive bulge underneath her ass. “Do you like that, _Mr. Stark_?” Natasha asked softly, lips quirked and eyes knowing. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and Natasha delighted in her unexpected power.

The only response she received was a hungry kiss that stole her breath as strong, capable hands came up to cradle her body against Tony’s own. She could feel him hard and hot underneath her, rubbing against her through lace, as her fingers tightened and she returned his kiss with just as much hunger.

It was a power rush and Natasha enjoyed indulging in it.

She was good at sex, she was _great_ at sex after years of fucking countless marks, and she luxuriated in pleasure whenever she could—Natasha enjoyed pleasure and took it when she could. Fucking Tony Stark was not required but it had not been forbidden and Natasha was curious if he’d earned that playboy title or if it had been given to him without real reason. Natasha wanted to give him the fuck of his life and _know_ he was thinking about it every single time his eyes caught sight of her. She wanted to _know_ that he would be thinking about it long after she’d gone back to Shield and made her report.

Those strong, talented hands moved to grip her with just the right pressure and Natasha almost lost her balance when Tony Stark stood. The display of strength briefly startled her but her mind quickly flashed through all of the information she had on him and the memory of him hauling heavy parts around his workshop had her relaxing. It didn’t matter—she was the one with a bastardized version of the Super Soldier Serum running through her veins, not him. Her arms looped around his neck as they kissed, Tony carrying her easily, until they hit the bed and her curly hair fanned out under her.

Tony pulled back seconds later, eyes dark and lips reddened, as he looked at her where he rested between her legs. “Has anyone told you how unfairly beautiful you are?” it was soft, _honest_ , and had her blinking at the earnest tone. Had anyone ever said that more sincerely?

No, they hadn’t.

Fingers brushed a strand of her hair from her forehead. He idly tugged at a curl, lips quirked, as Natasha’s mind tripped over the unexpected _softness_ from the Merchant of Death.

“Once or twice.” She decided on, light and pleased, as she watched amusement tug at his lips. It was nice to be appreciated, honestly and without the open objectification she typically received. Who wouldn’t?

“Of course they have.” As though it was an obvious fact and it made perfect sense people acknowledged it.

His clothes ended up on the floor and she could see where he’d covered up the damage the arc reactor’s core was causing his body. She didn’t blame him. It was a bright and glowing weakness. He wouldn’t want a bedmate seeing it and possibly running to the press—it would be something he’d protect viciously especially after Stane.

Natasha would have done everything possible to cover it up if it had been embedded in her body. The covering was also proof that he’d thought about her brazen hints and planned for fucking her.

She hooked her leg just right, braced herself and twisted so their positions were changed. Natasha preferred being on top and judging by his darkened eyes, pupils blown wide, Tony didn’t mind being on bottom. She wondered as she leaned down, brushing her lips against the shell of his ear and feeling him shudder at the sensation. He would look sinful in a submissive pose, perfect ass raised, as she took him from behind and split his gorgeous ass open.

The mental image had arousal burning delightfully in her body and she _wanted_. Perhaps it didn’t have to be a fantasy? The thought of reality had anticipation building inside of her.

“Have you been a good boy?” she asked, tongue flicking out to flow the path her lips had taken, as Tony jolted under her and the fingers on her twitched in response to her question. _Jackpot_. “Or have you been very, very bad?”

His breathing hitched at that question and Natasha pulled back, eyes hooded and intent, as she watched Tony swallow roughly. His eyes were dark, pupil almost swallowing up his pretty brown irises, and his cheeks were flushed with arousal. _Very submissive tendencies_ she thought with absolute glee—she hadn’t gotten to partake in _this_ kind of pleasure in far too long, there always seemed to be a mission, but she always packed for the hope that she would get an opportunity to indulge.

It wouldn’t hurt to take a little something for herself—all, of course, in the name of gathering further information about Tony Stark. It just so happened that the information she was gathering, currently, was more useful in a personal manner.

Natasha tsked at him, lips quirking, as her voice lowered as her lips brushed against his ear. “Bad boys have their pretty little cocks locked up when _they’re_ _fucked_.” She pulled back, not doubting her own eyes were dark with intent, as Tony stared at her hardly breathing.

He didn’t protest her words, cheeks flushing even darker and lips parting in arousal, as Natasha reached down and rubbed teasingly against his dry hole. That ass of his _would_ look glorious slit open on her favorite attachment, a monstrously long and thick purple dildo, while she fucked him hard enough he limped. She desperately found that she _wanted_ to bury her fake dick in his tight ass and fuck until he was nothing but a whimpering mess underneath her _begging_ to come.

And she would _delight_ in denying him release as she sated herself over and over. It was the little things, after all, that made life interesting and fucking a billionaire ‘superhero’ would certainly make things more interesting.

“Would you like that? Would you like to be caged and fucked, _Mr. Stark_? Or perhaps something a little more simple…a pretty ring for that cock of yours?”

“Fuck, Nat.” his voice was rough and Natasha wondered if anyone had truly been able to discover this particular side. She certainly hadn’t heard anything about it. Natasha had expected to be stripped and fucked with little care of whether she got off or not. This was beyond the best case scenario when it came to fucking a Shield assignment and this time she would be the one doing the fucking.

Her fingers curled in his hair once more while her other hand continued, fingers rubbing harder, as his breathing hitched.

“Well?” she arched a brow, stilling her fingers, as he swallowed and nodded. “Words, Mr. Stark, I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” it was mostly curiosity that drove her to push the point but he was still rock hard and she could see the way his eyes had gone practically black with arousal at this point. Natasha could see the title in his eyes, _knew_ he wasn’t new to this kind of play, and mentally smirked. Part of Natasha wished she could show off her strength, to manhandle Tony into any position she desired, but that would be showing her hand and Natasha _never_ showed her hand unless she wanted to.

Dreams of holding Tony Stark against the wall, fucking up into him with her favorite toy, would have to remain fantasy but she _could_ make fucking him into the mattress a reality and it was more than she had imagined.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Her lips parted and she _knew_ she was soaked. It was easy to find a cockring in her bag, to bring it over to the bed but it took a little until she could properly put it on his cock without hurting him. He certainly looked gorgeous with the toy on his cock, would look better with a cage and sound, as she leaned back and looked down at him with hooded eyes. She wanted to commit _this_ to memory if this was the only chance in a long while she would have to enjoy herself in a way she was often denied—Shield kept her ridiculously busy but Natasha was always up for the challenge.

Natasha liked her playthings caged, gagged and at her mercy. If she received another chance she would certainly break out more of her favorite toys.

“Be a good boy and prepare yourself for me.” She moved off him, found her bottle of lube and tossed it onto the bed. “Make sure you’re nice and loose. My dick is going to _ruin_ that tight ass of yours.” Natasha paused, “Do you have a word?” this wasn’t conventional, or even proper, but Tony was known for reckless ideas and a word would ensure she didn’t damage him or her mission. Perhaps, if this continued on through her mission, she would draft something a little more formal—it wouldn’t do to ruin or damage him.

“Red.” So he used colors, she could work with that.

Natasha turned her back on him, heading towards her bag where she kept her more interesting toys, while listening to him moving on the bed and the hitching sound of Tony’s breathing as he fingered himself loose. She had a feeling he wouldn’t prepare himself enough, that it would be a tight fit, but she only felt excitement about it. The only unfortunate thing was that she wouldn’t be able to _feel_ him tight and hot around her, squeezing, as she pounded into him.

She pulled on the harness, choosing her favorite toy that always managed to get her off while she was fucking someone, before attaching it and turning to watch Tony on the bed. He had three fingers in his ass, pumping and twisting, as she idly stroked the massive fake-cock jutting out from her. She would need to get it nice and wet, thoroughly lubed, if she didn’t want to seriously injure the ridiculously pretty billionaire on her bed.

Tony stared at her fake-cock as she slowly prowled towards the bed, knowing what she looked like, as she climbed onto the mattress.

“More lube, Mr. Stark.”

He was quick to obey, body trembling and breathing hitching, as she watched and stroked her hand up and down the long purple length. She reached for the lube and slicked up her toy before tossing it towards Tony. He didn’t need words, adding more lube until his pink hole was glistening, before staring at her with anticipation.

This particular mission really was unfairly beautiful and delightfully eager.

“On your knees,” he was quick to obey, breath hitching, as she shifted on the mattress. “Face down…that’s it. Good boy. Show me how eager you are for my cock.” She moved up closer, knocking his knees further apart and pressing on his back until he was in her favorite position. Tony Stark had a ridiculously gorgeous ass, perfectly round and plump, with a pretty hole she was eager to wreck. Natasha grinned, something feral and darkly pleased coiling inside of her, as she moved up and her knees pressed up against the inside of his as she guided her fake-cock towards his ass.

Already the sight in front of her was better than she had imagined.

The hard end pushed against his hole, encountering the expected resistance, but she pushed forward and the purple dildo started to split that little pink hole wide as inch by inch pushed deep. She gripped his hip, eyes greedily watching as his ass took her toy, until her hips were pressed up against his perfect ass and every inch was sunk deep into the ass she’d been admiring from the beginning. It really _did_ look gorgeous stuffed full and split open on _her_ dick.

“You’re doing so well, Tony.” She praised as she shifted and the toy came to life inside of Tony’s ass with the press of a button, vibrating against her clit and his prostate, causing a delightfully strangled moan to escape the man underneath her. Natasha grinned, rolling her hips back until only the tip of the toy was caught inside, before she snapped her hips forward with a grunt.

“ _Fuck!_ ” It was wrecked sounding as Natasha started moving, moaning her enjoyment, as she started to fuck Tony in earnest. Her fingers flexed at his hips, gripping them tightly, as she moved faster and faster until the smack of skin on skin filled the room along with needy, whimpering moans of increasing desperation. “Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_!” she gripped his hair, ridiculously soft between her fingers, and tugged as her hips pistoned forward at an increasingly erratic rhythm as pleasure burned inside of her. Natasha would be able to get off a couple of times, fucking into Tony like this and enjoying the feeling of her toy vibrating against her, while the cockring on that pretty cock prevented Tony’s own release. She had to check her strength, the serum she’d been given so long ago made her far too strong for a normal human, but that didn’t mean she didn’t plan to leave bruises so Tony would remember _this_ for days to come. Natasha wanted to see this pretty billionaire playboy walk with a limp because of _her_. “I need—” the hand braced on his hip dug in as she jerked her hips forward.

Natasha tugged on his hair, pressing his cheek against the mattress, as she slammed forward and ground up against his ass with a groan of pure enjoyment. His words were cut off, drowned out over the loud sound of fucking.

There was a choked off moan, a whimper really, as Natasha’s breasts pressed against Tony’s back as she rested across his back to nip against warm skin. It had a shudder running up Tony’s spine and Natasha moaned softly, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed with pleasure, as she rocked up against Tony’s ass until the vibrations from the toy had her building orgasm slamming into her. She continued to grind up against him, dragging out the pleasure twisting inside of her, before lazily pulling back. It took a little bit, dragging herself back to the present, as she started fucking into Tony again.

It was one of the best things about the enhancements forced upon her—she could do this, fucking and getting off, for _hours_ without needing to pause or recuperate. The unfortunate side was that there was always the risk someone would realize she shouldn’t be able to do that.

Increasing desperate moans, whines and whimpers escaped as she nailed his prostate, grinding against his ass occasionally, as her second orgasm built. Natasha relished her pleasure, the honesty of it, as she greedily fucked Tony. She wanted to fuck him _raw_ , wanted to ruin him and dirty him up, until the only thing he knew was her name and the feel of her buried to the hilt inside of him. Her finger nails bit into the flesh of his hips, digging in, as she snapped her hips forward quicker.

“Please oohhh _fuck_ —”

Natasha’s eyes feasted on Tony’s face twisted in pleasure, his body bowed in submission, as he took her cock repeatedly. It was every bit as beautiful as Natasha had briefly imagined.

She was thoroughly enjoying herself, pounding into his ass in a hard and fast and _punishing_ pace, as she moved closer and closer to her second orgasm. Tony would likely be limping after this for a few days considering the massive size of her strap-on and the minor slip-ups of her strength when she fucked deep into him.

It was hard holding herself back, pausing and shifting to hold it off, until she gave in and started moving at an uneven pace until she came again. She shuddered, body twitching, as the press of the toy against her sensitive clit had her biting off a broken little moan of her own.

“So good.” She murmured, satisfied and riding the high of pleasure, as Tony wordlessly begged for release underneath her. “Not yet, Mr. Stark _._ ” They were not needed for hours yet, Natasha _was_ in charge of Tony’s schedule after all, and she was not done yet. The rarity of being given such control, of having a needy and begging man impaled on _her_ cock, had her reluctant to stop. She wouldn’t mind keeping him tied to her bed and at her mercy, a pretty little toy for her use only, so she could take her pleasure from him at her leisure. “I knew you could be my good boy.”

" _Fuck_." the word was rough, desperate sounding, as Tony's muscles trembled. "Should have known when you put Hap on his ass." a choked groan escaped when the toy continued to vibrate against his prostate and Natasha grinned as she watched Tony push back into her. "Nat—I nee—" his eyes squeezed shut as a moan slipped past his trembling lips.

She rubbed against his thigh, soothing and wordlessly praising him for taking it so well, as she watched strong fingers curl viciously in the sheets underneath them. The occasional hitching moan escaped trembling lips but she watched as he nodded, past words and desperate for anything that would let him come.

"If you’re _good_ , if you’re a good boy, I’ll remove your cockring and fuck you until you come so hard you blackout.” She was more than capable of it. “How does that sound?” Natasha lazily rocked up against his ass, dragging the vibrating dildo against his prostate, as she watched his face twist with pleasure. This _wouldn’t_ be in her report, it wasn’t necessary after all, but she planned on taking full advantage of Tony’s interest whenever she could until the mission was done and she left Stark Industries. “Now I want you to show me how good you are with that quick mouth of yours and, if you’re good, I’ll let you come.” She slowly eased out of him listening to the broken and hitching whines, all the while admiring the gape of Tony’s wrecked ass, before she removed the harness and turned the toy off.

It would be back on her soon enough and buried in that glorious ass once more.

No sooner had Natasha settled herself against the headboard, legs spread and ready, then Tony was between her legs and enthusiastically eating her out with all the talent of a playboy who had earned the title. She hooked her legs over his shoulders, fingers knotting once more in soft hair, as moans spilled from her lips at each brush against her swollen and sensitive clit.

She’d let him come in an hour or two, when he was hoarse from begging and unable to do more than lay there taking her cock. Natasha dragged him closer, grinding herself against that talented mouth, as fingers slipped into her and her third orgasm started to build in brilliant, burning waves.

Perhaps she would _tweak_ his schedule to make sure she could indulge in some well-earned pleasure. It would be a shame _not_ to give Tony Stark the kind of attention he clearly longed for and wasn’t receiving.

It wasn’t long before he was back in the middle of the bed, this time on his hands and knees, as she fucked him from behind. There were bruises on his hips that matched her fingers, small crescent shapes that matched her nails, and when he turned his head as he moaned she could see where his lips were slightly swollen from the rough kiss they had shared earlier.

Natasha hadn’t enjoyed a mission this much in _years_.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my initial plan but I hope, at the very least, some of you enjoyed it regardless. I knew I was going to do IronWidow for the "pegging" square and I didn't want an established ship but the rest was basically up in the air. So I took Tony's recklessness from IM2, kept Tony/Pepper as friends and let Natasha entice Tony's playboy side while indulging for herself.
> 
> As always I hope you all enjoyed my writing. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
